Faith
by glowlucy
Summary: She's been through a lot, with him at her side. They've seen it all together, from happy moments to sad moments. It didn't matter how strong the opponent was, if it was for Lucy, Natsu would defeat anyone. One shot. Based on episode 173.


**Author's Note: This one shot is based on the scene when Natsu visits Lucy at the infirmary right before his fight with Sting and Rogue. I felt like that scene, out of all scenes, showcased the absolute faith Lucy has for Natsu, and how much Lucy means to Natsu. I added some extra things that weren't in the original scene. Hope you enjoy!**

It took a while for Lucy to fully accept her lose. She could clearly remember the pounding of her heart, the ethereal feeling of being so close, and the breathtaking moment of her defeat. She felt humiliated, in front of her own family. She felt like trash, a nobody. She felt like Lucy who was still being controlled by her father. In a moment, anything she had done, any accomplishments felt like a joke, as her body was twisted and beaten by Minerva.

Waking up the lavender lights of the infirmary confirmed that it wasn't a bad nightmare-she had actually lost. Not even the small victory over Juvia could settle down her shame. She felt worse, knowing her spirits gave it all they had, being forced to watch their friend bleed and not be able to do anything about it. It wasn't their fault-and after a long time of reflecting, Lucy knew it wasn't hers either.

Just as her spirits, her fellow guildmates, and even her enemies, she gave it all she could. She was learning, and even if learning meant she was going to be spit on, laughed at, and treated like trash, she would absorb everything. She had a long way to go, but everyday taught Lucy something different.

But one thing was constant: without Natsu, Lucy would've never knew what true strength was. She's seen Erza slay a hundred monsters, Gray defeat his enemies with gracefulness and beauty, Mira become a demon, and the Master grow thousands of feet. However, they didn't see themselves in that light. They saw themselves as Fairy Tail mages, something Natsu taught her long ago.

He had the biggest impact on Lucy, to the point where she dove head into danger if it meant sparing her friends. She would sacrifice anything if it meant her friend's safety, because she lived for them. Natsu may not have known it, but from the moment Lucy saw him defend Fairy Tail's honor back in Hargeon, she decided to put her trust in him. He never once proved her wrong, even if he was in so much pain, even if he was close to death. He was incredibly kind, loyal, but most of all, he was Lucy's trusted partner. The one she would do anything for.

She'd grown to love him, as a friend and anything else. She'd accepted him into her heart long ago, not caring if he didn't share her feelings. She knew he cared about her, and that was enough. More than enough. People like Natsu are rare, and Lucy felt extremely lucky to be at his side, even at his most annoying and irritable moments.

He had come to visit her before his match. Before he entered the room, Lucy anticipated him. She knew he was her most frequent visitor, a thought that filled her with joy.

"Are you feeling any better?" He had asked her, using a special tone he hardly ever spoke with. It was delicate, almost silk like.

"I'm getting there," She answered, sitting up to face him. She's always liked how he looked-handsome, rugged, but strong-and yet, it was like she was seeing him for the first time. The green in his eyes gave off a beautiful radiant glow, his features shown off by the strong lighting in the room. "Is your match about to start?"

They spoke as if they were afraid of breaking something...the moment, maybe.

"Yep, and I'm going to win it for sure." He didn't say it in his usual cocky way. It was said like a promise, only for Lucy.

She let out a low laugh, then paused, before saying, "Natsu?"

"Huh?"

"I believe in you. And I always had, from the moment I joined the guild."

"Thanks! That means a lot to me."

From an outsider's point of view, it simply seemed like Lucy wanted to give him confidence for his match. But it was much more than that. To Lucy, it was her telling him what she truly felt. What made her join Fairy Tail in the first place.

"C'mere," Lucy spoke again, a blush settling into her face.

Without questioning her, Natsu leaned in closer. Without hesitating, Lucy leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek. Before she moved back, she whispered, "For good luck. Do your best, Natsu."

They've been affectionate with each other, but never something like this. Not something so intimate. Before Lucy could move her head, she felt some warm and smooth tickle her cheek. In her ear she heard, "For good luck. Get better, Lucy."

Then, he was gone. During the match, she couldn't stop that moment from entering her mind randomly. She tried to focus on the match that was happening above the infirmary, but it was like her mind wouldn't allow her. She knew Natsu would win, he was Natsu after all, so when she lifted her hand to do the signature Fairy Tail mark, she knew he wouldn't them down.

Her unwavering faith in him didn't give her any room of doubt. Even when Elfman and Evergreen worried over the outcome, she already knew. If Natsu was doing something for Fairy Tail, it meant he would never lose. He cared too much about the guild, his family. He cared too much about her.

After it was over, Natsu visited her again, with Erza and Gray. His shirt was in tatters, and his face was decorated with scratches and bruises. However, he still smiled and showed off the worst of his injuries to her, arguing with Gray over some of the moments of the fight. Erza eventually broke them up, but even she couldn't hide the pride in her face.

"It's good to see you," Lucy said, after the chaos died down. It _was_ good, it felt like small bursts of happiness bubbling under her skin.

"You're not going to ask how it went?" He teased.

"I don't need to," Her eyes held a deep emotions. "I told you I believed in you, since the very beginning."

At her words, Natsu gave her a smile, then answered, "It was because of your good luck charm. You should give me one before every fight."

Lucy's face felt uncomfortably hot, as she shyly said, "Maybe I will."

"What good luck charm?" Asked Gray, confused at the two mage's odd reactions. "What are you talking about?"

"Let's go, Gray, Natsu. Lucy needs time to rest," Erza commanded, giving Lucy a kind look.

"Wait, what good luck charm? _I want one too!"_

"Well, you're not getting one, ice freak!"

Lucy smiled to herself. She would never stop believing in Natsu, even to the very end.


End file.
